Huyu no Uta
by Kikis
Summary: AU ChrnoxRosette. Os invernos traziam os maus espíritos, era o que achava Rosette, a princesa que perdeu seu posto para a guerra, e que era protegida pelo demônio. Era o corpo que não virou fuligem, pois sua alma não saiu deste mundo. Para Suggy chan.


_**Huyu no uta** - _

_Uma canção de inverno_

Por Kikis

* * *

**Para Suggy-chan**

_

* * *

_

_Quando os últimos resquícios de fumaça se dissiparam no céu daquele dia nublado de novembro, você tinha os olhos inchados e o nariz escorria de tanto chorar. Porque no momento em que a fumaça se extinguiu, teve certeza de todas as partes de sua mãe não pertenciam mais a este mundo._

_Por mais que Joshua te abraçasse tão forte a ponto de seus ombros doerem, fazendo-a pensar que quebraria algum osso, o desespero continuou a corroer rápida e intensamente sua alma. Contudo, por um insignificante momento, uma fração de segundo, você pensou ser capaz de voar e ir atrás da alma de sua mãe que desaparecia com as cinzas._

_Mas você apenas ergueu a mão e fechou o punho no ar._

_Entre seus dedos, havia dois pequenos restos de fuligem._

_Você caiu de joelhos na terra._

"Rosette," a voz suave de seu pai chamou.

Rosette levantou os olhos e apertou mais forte o kimono azul turquesa, o favorito de sua mãe, contra o peito. Ela jurava que por mais que ele estivesse no armário há mais de meio ano, ainda havia o agradável perfume floral que parecia flutuar ao redor da matriarca quando viva.

* * *

_Na segunda vez que seu mundo desabou, você também chorou, mas a água salgada veio apenas na solidão de seu quarto. No_ sooshiki_, (1), o funeral de seu irmão, não conseguiu derramar uma lágrima sequer. Os vários conselheiros acharam que era sinal de maturidade. 'Hime-sama aprendeu a controlar suas emoções escandalosas', dizia um dos auxiliares._

_Porém, você achou que dessa vez tudo foi muito pior. Mil vezes pior. Os dias passavam e a dor não parecia amenizar como acontecera no caso de sua mãe. Com Joshua, a morte estava sempre lá, a ferida estava sempre em carne viva e a angústia era a mesma. Todas as horas, todos os minutos, a ponto de ser insuportável e você quase rasgar com as próprias mãos o tecido firme do travesseiro._

_Porque a morte de Joshua era apenas um prelúdio para outro desastre._

"Hime-sama,(2)" falou uma das servas ao entrar no quarto, fazendo uma longa reverência. Ela deixou a bandeja de chá e partiu assim que Rosette a dispensou gesticulando a mão.

A garota suspirou e tocou o copo de chá hesitante, com medo de se queimar.

Um pássaro cantava lá fora.

Rosette permitiu-se entregar a o prazer tão simples que era a música baixa e sem ritmo da ave desafinada.

Quando ingeriu o chá, ele estava gelado.

* * *

_Na terceira vez, você não chorou. Seu único gesto foi abaixar a cabeça e encolher os ombros discretamente enquanto a voz grave de seu pai ecoava pelo ambiente. Todos já sabiam da notícia, ele somente fazia o fato tornar-se algo oficial._

_Sua família havia sido traída, e o imperador fora deposto com um golpe de estado._

_Você sentiu dor, quase a mesma dor parasita da morte do irmão, ao ver seu pai apertando a mão contra o brasão da família bordado tão delicadamente no_ montsuki _(3). Naquele momento, seus olhares se encontraram, e você entendeu._

Na penumbra de seu quarto, Rosette, que fingia estar dormindo, escutou a porta deslizar o mais silenciosamente possível. Estava de costas para o invasor, portanto, ele não podia mirar seus olhos abertos em surpresa, nem o modo com que apertou o cobertor com os dedos. Em tempos difíceis como aqueles, era sempre bom dormir com uma kunai por perto, mas ela havia esquecido de colocar a arma debaixo do travesseiro.

O pânico invadiu e expandiu-se pelo seu corpo rapidamente, como um veneno fatal. Ficou rígida. Seria sua morte? Um assassinato sem testemunhas?

Até sentir os dedos calejados acariciando seu cabelo, e sabia.

"Eu sinto tanto, Rosette..."

A voz do seu pai nunca soou tão perdida.

* * *

_Assim que abriram a porta do escritório, você não precisou ver para saber que alguma coisa estava errada. Seus orbes estavam lá, fixados na figura alta e inexpressiva ao lado do pai._

"_Este vai ser o seu guarda-costas, Hime-sama," falou um dos conselheiros. "Não podemos nos descuidar em tempos difíceis como este."_

_Algo errado._

_Você não precisou examinar muito para saber que seu guardião era um demônio. E seu pai, em circunstâncias normais ou até mesmo anormais, nunca contrataria um demônio para nada, nem para regar o jardim. O que provava sua teoria de que _tudo _estava errado._

"_Hime-sama precisa ficar protegida, é um precioso tesouro."_

_Tinha ciência de seu propósito. O tesouro. Formar uma aliança através de casamento para fortalecer sua família o mais rápido possível. Se as baixas militares e a repentina perda de influência estivessem como achava que estavam, realmente, você era o maior trunfo que possuíam naquele momento._

_E o peso da realidade pareceu cair pesado como chuva de verão em suas costas, de uma vez só. A doença da mãe, as dificuldades financeiras, empregados que fugiam, a morte de Joshua, e finalmente, a voz perdida do pai._

"_Hime-sama não pode mais ficar aqui. A propriedade não é mais segura. Chrno vai protegê-la enquanto estiver aguardando."_

_Você achou engraçado, e teve vontade de perguntar desde quando aguardar havia se tornado sinônimo de esconder, fugir._

_Estavam perto do fim. Você entendeu._

Estavam em janeiro, e ainda era inverno. O frio fazia com que as áreas acessíveis da casa diminuíssem. Todas as noites, pedras quentes eram colocadas ao lado dos travesseiros e cobertores. Rosette nunca gostara muito do vento gelado que cantava por entre as árvores da propriedade em que viviam. Achava que ouvia vozes junto ao sopro gélido, vozes dos antepassados, dos maus espíritos, de presságios.

Não era recomendável viajar naquele tempo. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa sensata proibiria Rosette de sair de casa.

Mas guerra era guerra, e não há tempo para os sensatos quando a necessidade de fuga é tão grande que mais da metade de seus pertences, de uma vida, é deixada para trás.

Ela treme de frio enquanto Chrno estende sua mão para ajudá-la a subir na carruagem. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de carruagem. Ela entra, senta-se, e o rosto imediatamente vira-se para encarar a janela.

Dói. Tudo. O peito. Os braços. As pernas. Os dedos gelados que se esfregam. A ponta do nariz. Os olhos.

A casa está quase vazia. Muitos já se foram, assim como ela irá. Há vários pacotes perto da entrada. Objetos de outras pessoas que fugiriam em breve. Parece ser um momento tão importante, mas sua mente faz de tudo para esquecer a imagem decadente de seu lar e procura se refugiar em memórias felizes, sorrisos de sua mãe, e batalhas com bolas de neve contra Joshua.

O plano é percorrerem os dez quilômetros que separavam a propriedade de uma aldeia, para depois continuarem a viagem à cavalo.

Chrno sobe e fecha a porta. Logo antes de começarem a andar, Rosette deixa escapar.

"Eu nem me despedi... Do meu pai."

A fala é tão baixa que ela duvida que se Chrno não fosse um demônio, iria conseguir ouvir. Ele ergue uma sobrancelha enquanto arruma a capa grossa nos ombros.

Desde as últimas duas semanas, até o dia em que se encontravam, intervalo entre a apresentação de seu guardião e a partida, Rosette havia visto o demônio quatro vezes. Uma quando o seu pai a chamara para jantar com ele, no escritório; outra quando fora se sentar perto do fogão para se aquecer enquanto tomava seu chá; quando fora empacotar suas roupas de inverno; e, finalmente, na noite anterior, para informá-la o horário da partida.

Ao seu ver, era uma criatura estranha, taciturna, que tinha sempre o cenho franzido e uma estranha obsessão por polir a lâmina da _katana_ que levava na cintura.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao ouvi-lo responder a seu choramingo.

"Não se preocupe, Hime-sama, você vai ver seu pai novamente."

Aos ouvidos de Rosette, aquilo soou como uma promessa.

"É uma promessa."

E não estava errada.

* * *

_Você sofre, mas isso é obvio. Quem não sofreria se estivesse no seu lugar? Os dias e noites se estendem. Mais as noites, porque são naturalmente mais longas nessa época do ano, e você se vê com insônia, um problema que nunca tivera. As noites também são arrastadas, e se esforça para não tremer tanto, não se mover tanto, não respirar tanto._

_Não sucumbir. _Tanto

_Afinal, você é o precioso tesouro. Você e seus cabelos dourados._

_Tem ele, é claro. Que a vigia o dia inteiro. E por mais que não anuncie em alto e bom som, ele sabe que você não dorme._

_E quando o faz, tem pesadelos._

Rosette tentava conversar o mínimo possível com ele. Se conseguisse, não falaria nem o necessário. Depois de quatro dias juntos, não fazia questão do bom dia, nem qualquer outro cumprimento.

Afinal, ele era um demônio. Um maldito demônio.

Nunca podia confiar neles. Eram traiçoeiros. E mesmo assim, seu pai e todos os conselheiros haviam concordado em colocar sua vida nas mãos dele enquanto '_**aguardavam'**_.

'Se Joshua estivesse vivo...' Pensava.

_Mas_ _não_ _está_, respondia uma voz maliciosa dentro de si.

Chrno permitia que ela tivesse seu espaço. Depois, ela seria imensamente grata pelo pequeno gesto. Ele entendia que a situação era como se fosse uma terceira morte para a moça, e o que ela precisava era de espaço para respirar e sentir seu luto. Comer sozinha, andar um pouco após a aurora, ficar sentada, perto de qualquer lugar aberto, somente apreciando a paisagem enquanto sua mente se transformava em névoa fina e fresca.

Aos poucos, ela melhorou. No passo lento da viagem, ela melhorou. Trocava algumas poucas palavras enquanto andavam, cada um montado em seu respectivo animal.

Ela tinha que entender, e aceitar.

Rosette, com esforço, aprendeu a confiar. Não era como se tivesse outra opção.

"Hime-sama," Chrno interrompeu uma vez, no meio da janta.

A moça arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança." Diz ao se curvar.

* * *

_Você sabe que as coisas estão mudando, por mais que relute em admitir. Elas estão. E de repente, você passa do 'ter que confiar' para o 'querer confiar'. Talvez seja porque a solidão é dura demais, pesada demais para ser enfrentada de seu modo._

_Porque por mais que evite, você começa a simpatizar com ele. Com seu jeito silencioso, com o modo que se apóia na porta enquanto você termina seu almoço. Com a mão oferecida para descer, subir, montar em seu cavalo. Mesmo que os dedos (os seus e os dele) estejam enluvados, cobertos de tecido grosso para espantar o inverno, você consegue sentir a essência da pele que toca. E isso te faz corar, e se sentir mais humana, mais disposta._

_O inverno está acabando, é seu pensamento. E essa concepção, esse ciclo emana novas energias, e sua pessoa se sente contagiada pela quase primavera._

_Você se orgulha, porque antes mesmo da primeira flor brotar, sua alma já renasceu um pouquinho._

_"Chrno-san," você chama, hesitante, "não quer chá?"_

_Por um momento, você tem medo. Ele não responde. A única reação é um ligeiro franzir de cenho.._

_Um minuto. Dois._

_"Aa." Ele responde. "Hm... Claro, Hime-sama."_

_E senta-se, incerto se espera você servir o chá._

_Com delicadeza, você coloca o líquido fumegante no copo, e passa para ele, que pega com cuidado._

_"Chrno." Ele diz, e você não entende. Ele repente. "Só Chrno, Hime-sama, eu nunca gostei de honoríficos."_

_Contrariando sua vontade, você permanece calada, pois sabe que ele percebe a não tão sutil ironia ao chamá-la de 'Hime-sama' e declarar que não aprecia honoríficos na mesma frase._

_No entanto, por enquanto, você apenas aceita._

"Seu humor está melhor esses dias, Hime-sama."

Rosette sorri, por mais que seja um sorriso minúsculo, fica satisfeita consigo mesma por conseguir sentir uma pequena felicidade de forma sincera.

"Os dias estão ficando mais longos. Acho que isso ajuda. Mais sol."

Chrno concorda com a cabeça, e suspira. A carta está em suas mãos, mas ela não pode ver, pois está sentada do outro lado do _zaisu_ (4), e ele é extremamente grato por isso. As últimas duas semanas foram relativamente calmas, com direito a convites para chás e conversas rápidas e agradáveis o suficiente.

A verdade era que ele não gostava de dar más notícias.

"Hime-sama..."

A atenção dela era integralmente dele.

"Ontem eu recebi uma mensagem... Não, não. Seu pai está bem, Hime-sama," emendou ao ver a expressão de desespero desabrochar no rosto da outra. "As forças do governo atual estão se aproximando. Seu pai perdeu Kabuto, um dos principais capitães. Teremos que viajar mais rápido se quisermos continuar a salvo."

Rosette tentou ignorar o nó que se formava em sua barriga. Kabuto. Morto. Nem percebeu que Chrno pegou o copo e o prato em sua frente e levou para dentro.

"Dizem que as flores de cerejeira ficam mais bonitas para o norte." Ele comentou.

A moça piscou algumas vezes, e olhou na direção dele. Ela sabia que era mentira. Não havia cerejeira mais bela do que aquela no centro de seu jardim.

Porém, se sentia agradecida do mesmo jeito.

* * *

_Em algumas noites, quando você acha que seu coração se acalmou o suficiente, provam-lhe o contrário._

_Eles ainda povoam seus sonhos, mesmo não habitando mais este mundo. É cruel segurar a mão de Joshua e pela manhã encontrar apenas o lençol entre seus dedos. Sua mãe sorri, e apesar dos abraços dela serem excessivamente apertados, você não se importaria em morrer sufocada pelo perfume floral._

_Seus olhos e abrem, e é um mero papel de parede com colibris que cortejam suas flores que lhe dá bom dia._

_Não há graça ou vida. Nem nos pássaros, nem nas flores, nem em Rosette._

"Hime-sama?" Um sussurro corta o silêncio sepulcral do aposento da garota.

Rosette se vira, a voz ainda embolada na garganta, típico de quem ainda não despertou completamente. Ela pisca, esperando a vista tomar formas mais concretas e menos borradas, para encontrá-lo de joelhos, perto de seu futon.

"Hime-sama?" Repete. "Tudo bem? A senhorita estava gritando."

_Oh_.

"Só um pesadelo, Chrno-san."

"Chrno."

Ela suspira.

"Que horas são?"

"Cedo o suficiente." Silêncio. "Hime-sama gostaria de voltar a dormir?"

Chrno consegue ver o medo tão claramente que quase o confunde com o seu próprio.

"Posso espantar os maus espíritos que lhe causam esses pesadelos, Hime-sama. Mas tem um preço. Seu pai apenas me dá força o bastante para protegê-la fisicamente."

Não importava. Qualquer preço era válido para que conseguisse dormir.

O demônio permaneceu no quarto mesmo após a respiração dela ficar estável. Colocou sua katana na porta, e assim que ela começou a se movimentar bruscamente, mordeu a ponta do indicador, e traçou um círculo no pescoço de Rosette.

Foi assim que ela entregou-lhe o primeiro pedaço de sua vida.

* * *

_Mesmo que os pesadelos fossem coisas do passado, pedia para ele ficar no quarto até dormir._

_Nas raras ocasiões em que se encontrava sozinha, sentia a culpa carregar seu peito. Era errado. Estava sendo fútil e egoísta. Enquanto seu pai provavelmente passava por péssimos bocados, você estava lá, aproveitando-se da presença dele. Deleitava-se com o prazer secreto que sentia quando ele se aproximava, e seu pescoço aquecia, como se o reconhecesse._

_Era o preço por seus sonhos._

_Mas não se importava. Nem um pouco._

Culpa.

_O tempo passava em seu passo constante, e era inevitável se tornar próximo. Pelo menos é isso que você diz a si mesma todas as noites depois de se vestir para deitar._

_Contudo, ainda havia aquela distância educada que a consolava um pouco, controlava seus limites. Chrno era reservado, mesmo com toda a gentileza. Às vezes, ela se esquecia que lidava com um demônio que provavelmente era poderoso, tendo em vista que seu pai havia entregado a responsabilidade de sua vida a ele._

_Você se ilude, pobrezinha, com os gestos que beiram a doçura. Finge que não vê quando ele volta em algumas ocasiões, garras,_ katana _e boca cheios de sangue vermelho e fresco. Reprime o certo fascínio e curiosidade ao vê-lo limpar a lâmina da_ katana_, e o lenço tão alvo torna-se rosa, para depois virar escarlate berrante como os lábios de uma gueixa. Pergunta-se quantas pessoas estão atrás de você, quantos ele teve de matar para manter sua segurança, despistar o inimigo._

_A água que escorre na varanda é rubra, e tem cheiro metálico._

_Todavia, é fácil enganar a si mesma. Porque Chrno não cheira a sangue._

_Então, ele sorri, de verdade. E você sabe que tudo está perdido._

De vez em quando, os dois passeavam no vilarejo que estivesse mais próximo do atual esconderijo. Rosette escondia os cabelos e andava sempre de cabeça baixa para ocultar a coloração incomum dos olhos. Normalmente, paravam para comer algum doce, algo que tivesse gosto de rua e comprado, por mais que escorresse óleo de fritura entre seus dedos.

Era liberdade, a felicidade indescritível de tocar a superfície lustrosa de um morango direto no morangueiro. Seus pulmões se aliviavam ao sorver todo o ar com fumaça e cheiros peculiares de cidade. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele ar parado dos quartos em que ficava.

Ocasionalmente, eles esqueciam. Fingiam que eram outras pessoas, de outro tempo até, de despreocupações, gente que podia se dar ao luxo de sentar do lado de fora de um bar e tomar saquê barato como se fosse bebida divina. Rosette ficava com as bochechas coradas e a língua mais solta, as mãos também falavam, movendo-se de um lado para o outro enquanto tentava ilustrar uma idéia. Sua voz era alta o bastante para que Chrno a ouvisse, contudo, baixa o suficiente para os demais habitantes pensarem que não eram importantes, meros viajantes.

O verão chegava, quente e abafado, com pássaros, frutas e insetos.

Rosette riu por trás do leque.

Quando ela tropeçou na pequena pedra no meio do caminho, Chrno a segurou pelos ombros, o semblante preocupado.

O leque estava no chão, junto com a sacola de compras, mas Rosette riu, mostrando orgulhosamente todos os seus dentes.

E Chrno sorriu para ela. De verdade

E você sabe que tudo está perdido.

_

* * *

_

_Seu coração está confuso, e você chora escondida. Desta vez, não por uma perda, e sim por ganhar algo tão grande e complexo que não consegue definir ou achar um lugar em seu mundo._

_Porque você foi invadida, e não apresentou nenhuma resistência._

"Hime-sama?"

Depois de um tempo, ouvir 'Hime-sama' repetidamente, todos os dias, tornou-se um incômodo. O que no início servia para lembrá-la do que fora e dava forças, agora trazia raiva.

"Não sou 'Hime' há muito tempo." Respondeu com um curvar de lábios fraco.

Rosette se sentia um pouco mais contente, porque Chrno não tentava oferecer palavras de conforto nos momentos em que sua boca estava amarga. Ela observou o demônio dar de ombros e sair do cômodo para deixá-la sozinha.

Naqueles momentos, em que havia só ela e o som das cigarras lá fora, perguntava-se quanto tempo mais iria ficar fugindo, sem ter notícias de seu pai. As cartas eram raras. Chrno afirmara que se algo de muito grave acontecesse, eles teriam meios de saber, mas mesmo assim, ele continuaria protegendo 'Hime-sama', porque era o contrato.

Sentia calafrios ao imaginar que seu pai era contratante de uma entidade como aquela, até lembrar da pequena marca em seu pescoço.

Era normal sentir-se tão... normal? Os relatos de pessoas que haviam feito algum pacto demoníaco descreviam quadros de histeria, olhos esbugalhados, espuma na saliva, dor, sangramentos épicos, sacrifícios. Rosette não se achava diferente ou especial para ser uma excessão. Perguntava a si mesma se com seu pai era a mesma coisa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Chrno trazendo uma bandeja com chá.

"Para que o chá?"

"Ora, Hime-sama sempre toma seu chá esse horário."

"Chrno, você não precisa fazer esse tipo de coisa." Disse ao pegar seu copo.

"Eu sei que não." Sorriu.

_De novo._

* * *

_Vocês estavam sendo perseguidos. Ele entrou em seu quarto sem avisar e falou que não tinham tempo, que eles estavam chegando e eram muitos para se enfrentar de uma só vez. Ajudou a socar seus pertences mais importantes em um saco e partiram com passos rápidos e desajeitados._

_Ele segurou sua mão o tempo todo. Os dedos fizeram uma suave pressão contra os seus ao entrarem na floresta escura. Ele a guiou o mais calmamente possível pelos caminhos estreitos e terreno irregular. Ao menor ruído, o demônio a trazia para mais perto, e podia sentir o aroma tão característico dele que não havia nada para ser comparado a não ser _Chrno_. Mas os dedos nunca se soltavam. Eram uma espécie de âncora. Conforto barato que não se importava em receber._

_Depois de quatro horas sem parar, você estava exausta, e o suor escorria pelo seu rosto. Ele se virou e hesitou por um segundo, mas acabou falando que achava melhor fazerem uma pausa. Sem fogueira, para não interferir na rotina dos animais. Ficaram debaixo de uma árvore, ao sentar, aproveitou para limpar o suor da fronte, contudo, ele chegou primeiro, e delicadamente se desculpou, enxugando cada gota._

_Você se assustou. Foi um bom susto, todavia. Você dormiu com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, e teve a impressão que ele se controlava para não brincar com seu cabelo._

_Suas mãos estavam juntas._

Estavam na estrada há quatro dias, e foram afortunados o bastante para conseguirem carona na parta de trás de uma carroça cheia de feno.

"Aonde vamos agora, Chrno?" Rosette murmurou antes de se entregar ao sono.

"Não sei, Rosette. Acho que para o leste, talvez."

"Hm." Fechou os olhos, e esqueceu de notar que não havia sido chamada de 'Hime-sama'.

Ele apertou seus dedos e cedeu à tentação de tocar os fios dourados.

* * *

_Você cria coragem às vezes, e pergunta coisas bobas que lhe vêem a cabeça sobre ele. Cor favorita. Doce preferido. Comida odiada. Primeira lembrança. Esses pequenos fatos inúteis que normalmente não são tão valorizados._

_E, olhe só, você gosta do que ouve. Da voz às respostas ora engraçadas, ora constrangidas, ora desconfiadas. Chrno é uma pessoa de poucas palavras, mas é capaz de responder duas ou três questões no mesmo dia se for persuadido do modo correto. Geralmente com chá de jasmim, que você descobriu ser o preferido dele._

_Nos seus lábios, está um sorriso calmo, quase melancólico._

"Árvore de que mais gosta?"

"Que espécie de pergunta é essa, Hime-sama?"

Ela riu.

"Uma pergunta que estou com vontade de saber. Eu gosto de eucaliptos."

Estavam deitados em uma clareira no meio de uma floresta. Um momento raro de descanso. O céu estava exageradamente azul e as folhas eram de um verde intenso. O mundo real estava pelo menos a sete quilômetros dali.

"Acho que nunca pensei sobre qual é árvore de que mais gosto, Hime-sama."

Silêncio. Chrno sabia que não era um bom sinal, ela planejava alguma coisa.

"Hm.. Chrno... O que acontece quando seu contratante morre?" _Bingo_.

Chrno apoiou-se por um cotovelo, para que pudesse encará-la.

"Hime-sama, creio que…"

"Meu pai é seu contratante, não é?"

"Sim."

"Então. Duvido que o seu preço seja ouro, você não é um demônio fútil, Chrno."

Silêncio. Dessa vez, um longo silêncio. Quando retomaram a caminhada, Chrno olhou para o horizonte laranja e dourado com um suspiro.

"Eu cobrei o que a maioria dos demônios 'não-fúteis' cobra. Uma parte da alma do contratante."

* * *

_Tem dias que a saudade bate. Esmagadora. Destruidora. Você quase se rende, e esquece tudo que se esforçou para construir. O verão já está acabando, e talvez o vento frio traga consigo todas as melancolias e rancores já dados por mortos. Você tem raiva, e quer que a janela fique fechada o dia todo. Quando mudam de lugar, faz um esforço sobre-humano para não prestar atenção na paisagem, no dourar angustiante das árvores e do resto das plantas._

_É só olhar para o céu que você consegue ver os pássaros migrando. Por alguns minutos deseja ser um deles e quase movimenta os braços como se batesse asas._

_Você se recorda da fumaça de sua mãe e da de Joshua. Se conseguir concentrar-se o suficiente, é capaz de enxergar a fuligem no centro da palma pálida da mão. Um pedaço deles que não foi levado pela brisa gelada._

_Mas ele te abraça. Você se surpreende, entretanto, não faz nada para impedi-lo._

_É como a confiança. Passou do 'precisar de contato' para 'querer contato'._

_Nem mais tentava enganar a si mesma dizendo que isso aconteceria com qualquer pessoa, pois tinha a impressão que só o Chrno trazia aquela espontaneidade. A vontade verdadeira de tocar, e ser tocada._

"Hime-sama. Rosette."

"Sim?"

"Você vai ver seu pai novamente."

Pausa.

"Só Rosette, está bem?"

Dedos em sua cintura.

* * *

_Você gosta. Provavelmente adora. É errado, e sabe, como todos sabem daquilo que é proibido e não é por isso que deixam de pecar._

_Porque é uma pecadora adorável. Não seria pecado se não fosse tão tentador._

_Se pudesse descrever, falaria que o toque dele era como música. As mãos que passeavam pela maciez de sua pele era sinfonia para seus ouvidos, já que as palavras não eram suficientes, e o mundo ficava muito mais exato e preciso com notas, e não frases._

_Música_. Pernas. _Música_. Joelhos. Música _na escuridão, um toque quase tímido e sorrisos contidos_. Barriga. _Música_.

Lábios.

_Vocês cantavam._

No quarto perpetuava-se o silêncio e penumbra. A luz era incriminadora demais.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

Contudo, a voz foi tão baixa que não se podia distinguir quem falou.

* * *

_Da quarta vez, você não chorou._

_Já era inverno, e a estação parecia trazer consigo mau agouro. As sombras se aprofundavam enquanto os dias diminuíam, e seus olhos se entristeciam, bem acostumados com a claridade do sol e acalentos dos ares quentes._

_Ele voltou em um dia com uma mensagem de seu pai. Como conseguiam se comunicar, não queria saber. O importante era a carta. O sinal de que estava vivo, e ainda em condições de escrever com sua caligrafia elegante e kanjis complexos. Porém, ao prosseguir a leitura, seu rosto perdeu a cor em uma velocidade impressionante._

_"Ele está querendo marcar um... encontro?"_

_Chrno apenas concordou._

_Vocês se encontraram em uma sala escura. Depois de quatro dias de viagem, pararam em frente a uma cabana que provavelmente passava despercebida pelos andantes_._ Duas galinhas alheias aos arredores ciscavam em frente à entrada. Seu coração doeu ao ver que os animais bicavam o gelo, e aquelas duas coisas magricelas seriam o jantar de seu pai e os dois acompanhantes._

_Entrar foi pior. Muito pior._

_As cortinas estavam fechadas, e você sentiu cheiro de mofo, suor e saquê. Seu estômago revirou ao olhar pratos com restos de comida estragada._

_Não chorou. Não chorou mesmo quando finalmente viu seu pai, e demorou três minutos inteiros para reconhecê-lo. Guerra._

_Você sabia que a guerra acabava com as pessoas. Ouvira relatos, vira alguns militares voltarem de batalhas arrasados, totalmente diferente das pessoas que haviam feito reverências ansiosas antes de partirem._

_A guerra destruíra seu pai. A começar pelo rosto._

_A magreza do rosto era tamanha que as bochechas entravam para dentro e os lábios haviam ficado finos em demasia. Você não pôde dizer ao certo qual era a cor da pele, mas certamente não era o creme sofisticado que possuía enquanto dava ordens a soldados._

_Olheiras. Gigantescos poços negros embaixo dos olhos caídos._

_Rosette sabia que suas mãos não eram mais tão delicadas. Havia calos, pequenas cicatrizes, e parte das palmas se tornara quase mais áspera que uma lixa. No entanto, as mãos de seu pai..._

_Esqueléticas. **Cinzas**, como as mãos de um cadáver._

_Como se ele já estivesse morto._

_A guerra havia matado seu pai. Por dentro ela já sabia, mas__começava a ter sucesso mais pronunciado por fora também._

_"Rosette..."_

_A voz era tão fraca e cansada, que ela teve a impressão de que era uma ilusão por um instante. Até ele pousar sua mão de unhas pretas em seu ombro. Era seu pai, sim._

_Você quis chorar. Entretanto, não o fez. Não foi nem pelo estado, e sim pela certeza avassaladora que invadiu sua alma no momento em que ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso trêmulo como a carne fraca._

_Foi a última vez que viu seu pai._

"Pai." Curvou-se respeitosamente Rosette ao entrar no pequeno cubículo mau-cheiroso que seu pai chamava de quarto. O cheiro era tão forte quanto o da casa toda.

"Minha filha." Ele respondeu sem virar-se, ainda encarando a janela.

Havia tanto que gostaria de dizer, mas não tinha tempo. Em menos de meia-hora, Rosette estaria na estrada novamente. Então, respirou fundo e fez a pergunta que estava entalada na garganta desde o momento que pousou seus olhos na figura paterna.

"Pai... Por que não leva Chrno-san com você? Ele é eficiente, tenho certeza de que será uma importante aquisição para os homens que andam com voc-"

"Não."

"Mas pai!" Ela o puxou pelo braço, e foi presenteada com um curvar de lábios selvagem.

"Chrno, Rosette, é apenas para proteger aquilo que tenho de mais precioso." Disse calmamente, como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio a uma criança de três anos.

"Precioso!" A garota exclamou, exasperada. "Pai! Vocês estão se destruindo e-"

"Shhh!" Colocou o dedo indicador em frente a boca. "Ouça. O vento."

"O vento? Que porcari-"

"É o verdadeiro vento de inverno, Rosette. A canção desta estação. Huyu no uta. A canção que faz definitivamente todas as folhas morrerem, e deixa apenas troncos secos para nós."

"A canção da morte, seria mais adequado."

"Errada. É a canção do descanso para a próxima estação."

O vento soprou forte contra a pequena casa no meio do nada. Rosette jurou que seus ossos trincaram devido ao frio.

"Tenha um pouco mais de paciência comigo, minha filha. Um pouco mais, é tudo que peço."

"Pai..."

"Rosette-chan(5)," ele sorriu, "eu tenho um presente para você."

* * *

_Você odiava espelhos, e passou a odiar mais o vento. Os ruídos que ele provocava na madeira velha, o modo com que fazia seus cabelos embaraçarem no ar, o jeito com que suas unhas ficavam roxas e não sentia mais os dedos dos pés._

_O vento se foi, para o seu alívio. E mais um ano se passou. Você viu as plantas crescerem, e as margaridas que deixava em um vaso quando ficavam por mais do que três dias em algum lugar serem tingidos de vermelho. Sangue. Podia distinguir o som da katana de Chrno dilacerando corpos, cortando o ar com movimentos impiedosos._

_Vocês assistiam à chuva juntos, porém. E viam as águas do céu limparem a terra rubra e sorriam._

_As margaridas nasceriam brancas novamente._

"Notícias de meu pai?" Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele na varanda.

"Nada."

"Hm."

Um trovão cortou os céus enquanto os ouvidos de Rosette enchiam-se de ruídos de chuva, e alguns respingos molhavam seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, Rosette."

"Você sabe, não sabe? Se ele está vivo ou não."

"Está vivo."

"Ótimo."

_Mas não por muito tempo, queridinha..._ Dizia a voz macabra em sua cabeça.

E Rosette sabia que era verdade.

* * *

_Foi apenas no outro inverno. Na segunda vez que você prestou atenção na chegada da canção da estação._

_Seu pai foi assassinado._

_A notícia não foi de toda surpreendente. Ora, longe disso. Todos já sabiam o que aconteceria,, que mais cedo ou mais tarde seu pai passaria para o outro mundo, junto de seu irmão e sua mãe. Deveria estar feliz com os dois._

_Não havia mais ninguém para você neste mundo. Pensou em casamento, pensou em continuar se escondendo, pensou em procurar algum aliado de seu pai que ainda estivesse lutando. Todos os pensamentos, contudo, não passaram de pensamentos. Nunca se tornaram ações, e era eternamente grata por isso._

_Na quinta vez, você chorou. Não podia evitar._

_Sua família estava destruída. Restava apenas... Rosette._

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado. As lágrimas haviam secado no rosto pálido, e a carta que avisava da morte de seu pai estava guardada dentro do kimono. O azul turquesa, preferido de sua mãe.

"Você não precisa ficar aqui."

"Eu sei que não."

E ele continuou bem onde estava, sem mover um músculo.

* * *

_Você foge, mas eles sempre estão por perto._

_Vai chegar a hora de tomar uma decisão mais drástica._

Rosette pegou o pequeno sache e o escondeu dentro do kimono.

**Para uma decisão mais drástica.**

* * *

_Os dias passam rápido, e eles se aproximam, seus inimigos, aqueles que tiraram sem um pingo de compaixão a vida de seu pai. Era uma guerra, afinal. Todos tinham papéis a cumprir, e não podia dar-se ao luxo de sentir compaixão por ninguém._

_Especialmente por alguém politicamente perigoso como seu pai. _

_Você entendia, porque mesmo não lutando com _katanas _e _kunais_, como Chrno e os inimigos, enfrentava suas próprias batalhas e sabia do peso de ser um guerreiro. O sacrifício, o caminho difícil e o cansaço de nunca poder realmente descansar, dia após dia. Você ainda era uma poderosa arma, um tesouro. Uma peça importante no jogo de quem quer que seja que continuava a mover peões._

_O demônio continuou a protegê-la. Com todas as suas forças. Isso faz com você se sinta menos sozinha, porque sabe que tem pelo menos alguém apoiando, cuidando de sua exaurida pessoa, observando seu sono._

_Muitas vezes, pensou em se entregar. Obviamente, nunca verbalizou esses devaneios, já que a vergonha inundava seu peito como a chuva que caia lá fora. Forte e eficiente. Seu pai dera a vida para a causa, e para protegê-la. Seria muito mais fácil entregá-la para algum outro Senhor e obter uma aliança. Ao invés disso, ele persistiu e dedicou-se completamente àquilo que acreditava. Seu pai fora um homem honrado e digno. Não iria desapontá-lo naquela altura dos acontecimentos._

_Você se olha no espelho. 'Tenha paciência'. Todo dia, é um novo lugar. Todos os dias, Chrno a pega pela mão e, na calada da noite ou até mesmo sob o sol, os dois fogem como dois ratos atravessando os vilarejos e grandes cidades. Indesejados e discretos._

_No entanto, o jogo estava perto do fim. Você não tem nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso, nem mesmo Chrno. Um dia, eles **vão** pegá-la._

_Você sabia o que fazer._

Estavam em uma estalagem barata, daquelas que ficam perto de tavernas e abrigam viajantes embriagados demais para se importarem com pulgas e percevejos. Os dois não estavam bêbados, mas não podiam ligar para insetos no meio da fuga. A única razão para terem parado foi o tornozelo torcido de Rosette.

Caíra enquanto corria há três dias. Continuaram, não dando importância ao machucado, que começou a inchar ao longo dos dias, e a garota não estava mais em condições de continuar.

O demônio podia tê-la carregado, entretanto, o inchaço estava adquirindo uma coloração estranha e não podia mais ser ignorado. Precisavam parar, e tratar dele de alguma forma antes que piorasse, e tornasse as coisas mais difíceis para os dois. Na primeira oportunidade, Chrno parou e alugou um quarto sem sequer olhar para as feições da menina sentada na recepção improvisada. Provavelmente cheirava a saquê e o _obi_(6) estaria amarrado sem cuidado, para poder ser removido com facilidade por qualquer um que estivesse disposto a pagar pouco mais além da hospedagem.

Os dois entraram no quarto, e Rosette contemplou com surpresa e contentamento que havia uma janela.

"Vou olhar melhor o seu tornozelo, tudo bem?" Perguntou Chrno assim que a colocou sentada em uma almofada.

"Chrno."

"Hm?" Ele grunhiu enquanto examinava o machucado, concentrado.

"Pode pegar meu saquê?" Ela pediu como se fosse algo totalmente normal e corriqueiro.

Chrno franziu as sobrancelhas, e ia questionar o pedido até ela falar 'por favor' com um tom estranhamente sério.

O saquê estava cuidadosamente embalado em meio às roupas dela, para que a garrafa tivesse menos risco de ser quebrada. Ela ofereceu um meio sorriso ao abrir sua bebida. Chrno voltou a examinar o tornozelo, porém, sua atenção foi novamente desviada ao ver que ela não estava bebendo. Afinal, para que pedira a porcaria do saquê se não iria beber?

Rosette pegou um pequeno sache de dentro do kimono e despejou todo o conteúdo em sua garrafa. Então, sem hesitar por um segundo sequer, levou o saquê aos lábios e tomou um longo gole, engasgando logo em seguida.

"Rosette..! O sache... Você..!" Arregalou os olhos, e seu peito doeu.

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto limpava o queixo com as costas da mão.

"Eles vão me pegar, Chrno. Não consegui continuar. Confio plenamente em suas habilidades, mas eles são muitos."

"Rosette..."

"Eu não vou falhar, entendeu? Não vou simplesmente me entregar, estragar tudo. Meu pai sacrificou tudo nessa batalha. A vida dele, a vida de Joshua, tudo em nome de nossa família. Não vou desapontá-los."

Eles não vão me pegar.

O efeito era quase imediato, e a aos poucos, a dor no tornozelo diminuiu ao mesmo tempo em que o resto de seu corpo começava a relaxar.

Todavia, quando segurou o pulso dele, o aperto de sua mão era firme como ferro.

"Você... Vai ficar comigo não vai?" Pediu, os olhos baixos para esconder o desespero.

Chrno deixou os ombros caírem e aproximou-se dela. Ela engoliu em seco, e abriu um pouco mais o kimono. O tecido deslizou de seus ombros, e ele não pôde mais ver os rouxinóis bordados na vestimenta delicada.

Havia uma corrente fina, e Chrno reconheceu o pingente imediatamente. Era o símbolo do contratante.

"Meu pai me deu o pingente. Isso significa que minha alma é sua também, Chrno."

**Rosette-chan, eu tenho um presente para você...**

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, mas entendeu.

_Minha_.

"Eu quero que você fique com minha alma toda, ouviu, Chrno? Antes daqueles bastardos chegarem aqui... Eu quero que você guarde a minha alma."

Ele a sentiu deslizar a kunai para uma de suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam firmes.

"Não vou falhar."

O metal gelado prensado contra sua mão e a dela. O sangue de ambos era quente e misturaram-se sem nenhuma cerimônia.

"Me leva para mais perto... da janela?"

"Só há neve lá fora."

"Eu sei, Chrno."

"Rosette,"

"Hm?"

Ele tocou a bochecha dela com um dedo encharcado de sangue e sorriu.

"Vamos ficar juntos para sempre, tudo bem? Não precisa ter medo. Tenho certeza que seu pai está orgulhoso de você."

Ela sorriu de volta e encostou a cabeça do ombro dele. Não conseguia sentir mais as pernas.

"Para sempre."

"Para sempre. Seu sangue e sua alma estão comigo. _Comigo_. Nunca com eles."

"A canção do inverno está tão bonita hoje..." Suspirou.

"Está?" Sussurrou.

"É. A canção da vitória."

* * *

**Quando os soldados invadiram a estalagem, abriram todas as portas, destruindo tudo que havia em seu caminho, como lobos selvagens. **

**Ao chegarem no quarto onde estava localizada a princesa, dizem que a surpresa foi tão grande, que ficaram paralisados. Havia um demônio com uma moça que parecia dormir em seu colo. Sua pele era terrivelmente pálida, e tinha sangue em suas mãos e ao seu redor. O comandante deu um passo e o demônio abriu seus olhos, estreitando-os perigosamente logo em seguida.**

**"Hime-sama é _minha_."**

**Desapareceu no ar, deixando apenas uma mancha de escarlate em seu lugar.**

**E uma garrafa de saquê quebrada.**

_**

* * *

**_

_Você está feliz._

Fim

Glossário

(1) – sooshiki: funeral japonês.

(2) – Hime-sama: Hime é princesa, -sama é um pronome de tratamento respeitoso utilizado quando nos dirigimos a alguém que é muito superior a nós.

(3) – montsuki: kimono tradicional para homens, usado em situações formais. Geralmente tem dois brasões da família estampados/bordados um de cada lado perto do ombro.

(4) – zaisu: aquelas mesas japonesas baixas, com as pernas bem curtinhas J.

(5) – '-chan': pronome de tratamento carinhoso, utilizado normalmente com crianças e garotas.

(6) – obi: faixa presa na cintura, parte do kimono.

**N/a: Olá, pessoas!**

**Não, eu não consigo escrever um final totalmente feliz para eles ;D.**

**Esse é meu presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics para a Suggy-chan :D. Suggy-chan, me desculpe pela demora! Espero que goste!**

**Achei que as últimas cenas ficaram um tanto corridas, e espero poder reescrevê-las algum dia ;P!**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**

_**Se julgar esta autora digna de reviews, ela ficaria muito feliz e honrada em recebê-las.**_


End file.
